Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for determining points in the raw data space (that is, k-space points) and for acquiring magnetic resonance (MR) data relating to these points, and to a magnetic resonance apparatus designed to implement such a method.
Description of the Prior Art
Accelerating patient examination is a central issue in clinical MR imaging. The acquisition time not only has a significant influence on the throughput of the respective magnetic resonance unit, but furthermore determines how long the individual patient will have to be in the magnetic resonance unit.
While increases in speed have been achieved recently with regard to the acquisition time when acquiring three-dimensional volume segments, no comparable increased speeds exist with regard to the acquisition time when capturing two-dimensional volume segments or slices. While known methods offer faster speeds for three-dimensional MR sequences, there are no corresponding measures in existence to accelerate conventional static two-dimensional MR cross-section imaging, which accounts for an estimated 90% of all MR images generated.